Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in Millimeter-Wave (mmWave) communications operating at the 60 Gigahertz (GHz) frequency band promises several Gigabits-per-second (Gbps) throughput within short ranges of approximately 10 meters. Current mmWave communications systems may communicate different types of information, such as video and multimedia streaming, with each type of information consuming different amounts of wireless resources. Applications with varying quality of service (QoS) requirements may utilize different acknowledgement schemes, modulation and coding schemes, protocols, bandwidth amounts, memory resources, and so forth. For example, a voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) application communicating voice information for a telephone call may have higher QoS requirements than data information used by an electronic mail (email) or streaming video application. Furthermore, some applications demand higher bandwidth than other applications, sometimes on a dynamic basis. Consequently, techniques to increase efficient use of wireless resources may increase performance and usability of a wireless communication system. It is with respect to these and other considerations that various improvements are made.